


Mag's Daughter

by gizmo1025



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmo1025/pseuds/gizmo1025
Summary: Pavi and Isabella, Mag's daughter. Happily in love until something tragic happens.





	Mag's Daughter

My mother brought me here at Rotti Largo's request. Sanitarian Square post-plague Italian Renaissance. My mother is Blind Mag. The voice of GeneCo. She keeps glancing at me. Checking if I'm still there. I have a tendency to disappear. Not literally, but I like to roam. Take the world in for myself. I watch as people walk by. Noise filling the air. There's commotion ahead. My mother walks over. Luigi is stabbing a man. Apparently he gave him crappy coffee. She tells him to stop it. I stand next to one of the tents. Amber walks over with her security guys.

"Who's gonna sing then, after you leave?"

"Amber, please, it's not my place"

Amber grabs her arm turning her suddenly. Blind Mag standing in front of Amber. Luigi moves closer. I move to grab Amber but a hand stops me. I look to the side to see Paviche at my side. His fingers curling around my wrist. Not rough or angrily. Just holding me. I relax into his touch. I turn back looking at my mother. Pavi stares at his sister and then glances at my mother. He takes two steps forward, his hand holding mine.

"Someone must sing, why can't it be me?"

"Sister please-a"

"Just shut your face"

I open my mouth to say something. Wanting to tell Amber to go fuck off. But my mother's eyes meet mine. A silent demand to keep quiet. I close my mouth and look away. She is always so calm. Not wanting to fight with anyone. She's just standing there as Amber antagonises her. While I on the other hand want so badly to scream back, maybe even smack her. Pavi reaches back, grabbing my hand as everyone yells. His fingers softly stroking mine.

Rotti walks up. We drop our hold, before his father can see. The Largo children all stare at their father. Their hands pointing at one another as they each blame the other. Rotti says children off. They each walk away. He smiles at me as he says hello. I smile back returning his hello. My mother nods at me. A silent suggestion for me to leave as well.

I turn and start walking. I look back to see my mother distracted by Rotti and someone who looks familiar. A young girl. She looks to be a few years younger than me. Fingers curl around my wrist and I'm jerked into a tent. Paviche holds me close. His body melded to mine. "My-a Bella", he caresses my face. Fingers running down my cheeks, thumbs brushing against my soft lips. I lean into his touch. I look up at him. Our lips meet. I wrap my arms around his neck. He lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his waist. I moan as his hands grasp my ass. Kneading my soft flesh with his fingers.

His tongue runs across my bottom lip. I happily open my mouth. Eager for him to deepen our kiss. Pavi's tongue slips against mine, coaxing mine to move with his. Soon enough we have a rhythm going. I'm dropped to my feet. He shoves me towards his vanity. I face the mirror, hands firm on the edge. Our eyes meet in the mirror. Pavi wears a smirk on his face, I bite my lip eager for what's to come. His hands move down my sides, settling on my hips. I grind my ass back against his clothed cock. He moans.

He bunches my dress up around my hips. He unzips and unbutton his pants. I turn my head, licking my lips as I watch him pull out his long cock. I reach back, I stroke him hard. My thumb rubbing over his dripping tip. "No time for such-a pleasures mi amore", he gently pushes my hand away. Quickly lining himself up with my wet center.

Pavi's hands grasp my hips, he plunges his cock into me. I gasp at the sudden intrusion. His hips thrusting quickly. Filling me over and over. I arch my back, his hand slips between my legs. "Paviche yes. Oh yes", he rubs my clit. Pavi pulls my hair away from my neck, lips moving down. I moan as he nips and licks at my skin. His hips slam his cock into me. I want nothing more than to scream his name. To beg him for more.

Pavi's fingers dig into my hips, thrusting into me with such force. His fingers will leave bruises. I smile as he pounds mercilessly into me. My knuckles turning white from my fingers gripping the vanity counter so hard. Keeping myself in place as he thrusts repeatedly into me. My skin is as pale as my mothers. Every mark he places on me, I will walk with proudly. I bite my lip as my climax rushes through me. Groans fall from Paviche's lips as I clench around him. I milk his orgasm as he cus quickly. He turns my head, our lips meeting for a kiss. My tongue slipping into his mouth. Our tongues moving together.

His softening cock slips out. I lean against the vanity. My legs feel like jelly. Pavi pulls me down onto the floor with him. I lay across his chest. My head on his chest. His fingers slipping through my long hair. I smile against his skin. I look up, my chin resting on his chest. My finger strokes his jawline. Feeling where his true face peeks from his mask.

"Such a lovely face you've chosen"

"Grazie"

"But I still prefer what's underneath the mask"

"You always say-a that"

"I only say it, because it's true"

Paviche sits up, pulling me with him. I sit in his lap. Quickly pressing his lips to mine. His tongue thrusting between my lips. Running along my teeth, gliding against my tongue. I grasp his jacket. I wrap my legs around him, as his wraps his arms around me. My hips circling his quick hardening cock. His lips move against mine with such ferocity. I moan into his mouth feeling him rocking his hardening cock against my slick folds.

"Will the voice of GeneCo come to the stage. Blind Mag to the stage"

I pull my lips from his. "We have to go", his lips press to mine again. His tongue immediately slipping against mine. I moan. As much as I adore his touch, we both have to go. I push at his chest gently. "Paviche please", I stand up, pulling him up with me. Pavi tucks his cock back into his pants. He pulls out his hand mirror, checking his reflection. I walk over to the big mirror. I pull my dress down, smoothing it the best I can. Pavi pulls my hair away from my neck. He presses a kiss to my skin. "Later. I promise", his teeth nibbiling on my throat. I lean my head back on his shoulder. He giggles against my skin. I pull away.

I kiss him one last time. I walk out of the tent, making my way over to where my mother is. My mother smiles at me. Each of the Largo's stand on the stage, except of course Amber. Rotti and my mother standing in the middle. They talk into the microphones. My mother gives a look of shock as Rotti says that she technically belongs to GeneCo. How dare he say that. The girl from before catches my eye again. Her eyes meet mine. I look away. My mother cuts the ribbon and out come Genterns. Each wrapping themselves around the Largo sons.

My mother stands on the stage. I stare up at her. How can she be so calm in such a place. After he said that. Even without her working eyes, my mother was such a sweet person. Always making sure I had everything that was needed. I was two years old when I first was introduced to Rotti. My mother was best friends with his fiance Marni. I played with Amber when she was young. As well as the others but they weren't as young as she and I.

I close my eyes. I remember looking at my mother for the first time after she got her surgery. She was so happy. Her fingers slipped through my long black hair. She cried as she stared at me for the first time. It was a beautiful moment. I look just like her. Always have. Long black hair, pale skin. My eyes are a very light blue. Her eyes are beautiful. But this is how she pays for it. Working for one man. Bound to him through these eyes. Once the guy from Face Face comes to ask questions she walks off stage.

She walks over to me, "where did you go?". I shrug my shoulders. I was walking that's all mother I say. She raises an eyebrow at me. "Where were you really?", I smile, shaking my head. We walk through the crowd to our car. I turn my head, locking eyes with Paviche for a quick second before turning back. Mother has her suspicions about where or better yet who I run off with. She warned me about the Largo's. Telling me that they only care about themselves. Paviche and I have been involved for years now. Stolen kisses at first. Always rushed and quick. Harsh grinding behind closed doors. Until the beginning of this year, we hadn't done more than that. The growing need for him pushed it further. Watching him with those Genterns. I wanted to be everything for him. So we made love.

He never kisses those Genterns. I get his kisses. Only me. Mother wouldn't understand it. A hand touches my cheek. I look up to see my mother staring at me. "Let's go", the car door opens. I sit down inside. I feel her eyes on me. I turn to look at her. Her eyes wide with wonder. I smile at her. "Who is it?", she sits next to me in the car. Biting my tongue, I wonder if I should tell her.

"Isabella please. Tell me. He holds your heart doesn't he?", I stare outside the window. A poster of the Largo's family on the wall. I smile at Pavi. "Izzy, is it one of the Largo's?", my eyes meet hers. I nod saying yes. I bite l my lip to keep from saying anymore. Afraid of what she may say. We drive off slowly. "I have to see to something before tonight's show", yes mother I say. We stop in front of our house.

"It's Paviche", I jump out of the car and walk into the house. The door closes behind me. Not wanting to hear what she has to say. At least not yet. Leaning back against the wall, listening as her car drives off slowly. I wonder what she's going to take care of. It's surely something to do with that familiar looking girl from earlier. I walk upstairs to my bedroom. Throwing myself backwards on my bed. I walk to my closet. Grabbing a red silk nightgown. Taking off my clothes, I slip it on. It stops on my mid thigh and has a deep v cut into the chest. It frames my hourglass shape. A door closes downstairs. A smile creeps onto my face. Paviche.

I run downstairs. Paviche grins staring up at me from the bottom of the stairs. "Come up. Let's play", I blow him a kiss before running upstairs. I hear his footsteps growing louder as he comes down the hallway. I lay on my side. My hand holding my head. I giggle as he turns the knob to my bedroom. He leans against the door frame. I crawl off the bed. Crawling slowly. My hips sway as I make my way over to him. He drops his black jacket on the floor.

Pavi bites his lip. I lean back on my heels. I run my hands up his thighs. He stares down at me. His eyes blown wide with a lustful gaze. I rub at his clothed crotch. My hands unbuttoning and unzipping his tight red pants. Oh I love when he wears these. I pull his gorgeous cock from the confines of his pants. Long, thick just beautiful. I bite my lip as I gaze at him. My tongue flicking over my bottom lip. I lick a stripe up his cock. He growls. His shirt is pulled off and thrown away.

Twirling my tongue around his head. I flick my tongue against his slit. His fingers slip into my hair. I wrap my lips around his cock as I take him into my mouth. He moans as I taste him more. With a thrust of his hips, he moves deeper into my throat. I swallow around him. I bob my head sucking in my cheeks. I hum around him. A loud moan falls from his lips. I stare up at him as he fucks my mouth. His hips thrusting up. My hands hold his thighs as he smiles down at me.

He pulls from my lips with a pop. He pulls me up. Pavi lays down on my bed. "Care-a for a ride Bellisima", I straddle his hips. His hands run up my thighs. Pavi's fingers slipping under my nightgown. His fingers gliding on my skin. I moan as his fingers find my center. "No panties, my-a naughty amore", he smirks at me. I touch his cheek. His lips kiss my palm as his finger slips into me.

Another finger slips into me. Pavi's fingers scissoring me. His thumb rubs my clit. My hands fall to his chest. Fingers grasping his shoulders. I grind down on him. Feeling his hard cock rock against my dripping center. "More Paviche more", he pulls his fingers from me. I reach down lining his rock hard cock to my entrance. I close my eyes as he thrusts up. His cock slamming inside of me. Pavi's hands grab my nightgown, pulling it over my head. He throws it to the side.

His hands running up from my hips to my breasts. Finger stopping to toy with my nipples. Pinching and rubbing them. They harden under his minstrations. I drop my head back, my hips circling hard. He groans as I squeeze down on his cock. He sits up, lips suckling at my nipple. His teeth nibbling as his hips thrust hard into me. I scream, loving the feeling of his cock slamming inside of me. My fingers slip through his hair. In and out, in and out. His cock thrusting deeper and deeper with every move of his hips.

Pavi lays back. His hand grabs the back of my neck. Pulling me down to connect our lips. Arms wrap tightly around me, holding my bare chest against his. The feeling of his skin against mine. I moan into his mouth. His tongue thrusting with the same rhythm as his hips. Our lips in perfect sync. Moving with such ferosity, I pull away. The need to breath becoming too much. I raise my head taking in much needed air.

Pavi's lips leave kisses down my neck. His tongue traces my collarbone. Nibbling on my skin. I moan as my climax rushes through my body. Pavi chokes out a moan as I clench around his cock. He thrusts a couple times before coming deep inside of me. He moans my name as he slams harshly into me. Our lips meet with sloppy kisses. Passion pouring from both of our bodies. I scream his name as I drop on top of him. My body still trembling from my climax.

I roll over onto my side. I lay on my side next to Paviche. "I love you Paviche", he turns onto his side. His eyes staring into mine. I love you Bella he says. A door opens and closes downstairs. Pavi stands up, tucking himself back into his pants. I pull on my robe. "If only you could stay longer", I throw him his shirt. Pavi pulls his shirt over his shoulders. I stand up and wrap my arms around his waist. I press a kiss to his neck.

He turns around, facing me. Paviche places his hands on my hips. I button his shirt up. His fingers drawing circles against my skin. I look up. My eyes locking with his. A finger traces my jawline. "Such-a pretty face you have, Bella", his finger slides across my bottom lip. I pucker my lips, pressing a kiss to his fingertip.

"It's all yours", he turns, his eyes meeting mine.

"I will-a come to you at the opera"

I nod my head. I grab his face, our lips meeting for quick kisses. His tongue slips across my bottom lip. I moan as his tongue moves against mine. He pulls away saying he will see me at the opera. I smile, he leaves. I spot his jacket still laying on my floor. Slipping off my robe, I pick up my nightgown and slip it on. I put my robe on over it. I pick up his jacket. His scent fills my nostrils as I sniff it. Perfectly Pavi. My Paviche. There's a knock on my door, mother's guard walks in. Your mother needs to talk to you she says. We walk to my Mother's room. The guard closes the door behind her as she leaves us.

"Do you truly love him?"

"Yes mother. I love him so much"

She smiles as she glances down at the jacket in my hands. Her hands reach for mine. I set Pavi's jacket on her vanity chair. Our hands clasp together tightly. "Are you sure about this?", she nods. She's decided to make her emancipation public. To rip her her eyes out on front of everyone at the opera, declaring her liberty. "I want to go to the opera", she shakes her head. "That way you have at least one person truly on your side", she stands there. A simple nod is my answer. No more words are said between us. I wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly. We stand there for what feels like centuries. Another knock, her guard walks in. It's time she says.

We walk hand in hand to the car. Mother's hand squeezing mine as we drive. "The girl you saw before is Shiloh. My goddaughter. Marni's daughter", I nod. Of course she looks familiar. She looks like my mother's best friend. The driver takes us to the opera house. Her head is held high as we walk past each person. Amber passes us, wobbling in her heels. Of course she would pick tonight to get z-ed up. Her face is begining to peel from the top Excusing myself for a minute , I follow Amber. The genetic opera playing loudly on stage. "Your face is peeling Amber", she shuffles to the mirror. Touching the peeling part on her forehead. It will be fine she says. I watch as she pushes it back into place. Droplets of blood on her forehead.

I walk out of her dressing room. Making my way to my Mother's dressing room. Paviche catches my eye. Wrapped around him are two Genterns. I smirk at him. He grins at me, giving me a quick wink. The door closes, my mom smiles at me. She hands me a dress. I walk behind the folding screen. Dropping my robe and nightgown, I pull on my lace panties. My dress has a corset top. The bottom fans out with a tutu. The corset is black, the tutu is black and shimmery. Mother pulls the strings to my corset, tightening it in the best way.

I smile at my reflection. My hair falls in waves down my back. The black bringing out my bright chunks of aqua. I slip on my purple stiletto pumps. I walk out and smile at my mother. She looks even more radiant. Her feather lashes fanning out. Her outfits always look amazing on her. My eyes are met with her sharp rings. That's how she plans on pulling her eyes out. To anyone else they look like part of her costume. I hug her close.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Isabella...I love you"

"I love you too Mom"

A woman walks in saying it's time. My mother takes my face in her hands. Her palms resting on my cheeks. She places a kiss on each of my cheeks and finally one last kiss on my forehead. She does this every time before she goes on stage. But this time feels different. Her lips linger on my forehead. I look up at her. I haven't spoken to her of the rumors going around. That Rotti will send a repo man after her if she leaves GeneCo. To take her eyes. I suppose I'm afraid of what her answer will be.

We walk upstairs to the area above the stage. She gets hooked up to the strings that will bring her down. A wintery stage is set below. As the music starts the curtains open. I walk back down, making my way to watch her. Amber stops me. "Bella help me", I shake my head saying that I can't. She grabs my hand and pulls me forward. "Does it look bad? I need help", I roll my eyes. She pulls me to her dressing room.

She keeps staring at her face. Asking me so many times if it looks bad. We have tried to put her face back on. But it just keeps falling off. "Go see a gentern. There's plenty here", I don't want to be here with her. I want to be with my mother. I can hear her singing, lightly through the closed door. My mother continues with her song. "Amber I have to go. You look fine. It can be fixed, I promise", I walk out. Her heels click as she walks after me. Bella stay with me she says. She continues to call me. "Amber stop", she grabs my wrist.

I turn and glare at her. Let go of me I hiss at her. She keeps pulling me back. "Bella", her nails digging into my skin. A rush of gasps and screams fill the air. Shoving Amber back, she finally releases my wrist. I run to the stage. My eyes grow wide. Immediately filling with tears. There impaled on a fence is my mother. Her eyes stuck on her sharp rings. The curtain closes and Rotti walks out. Rotti is on stage saying how the show will go on with a girl.

I run to my mother. Touching her face. She doesn't move. I check her pulse. No pulse. I drop to my knees and l bite my lip hard. Keeping my sobs inside. What the fuck happened? How could she have fallen like that? I hear footsteps. Hands squeeze my shoulders. I turn my head. Pavi stares down at me. He pulls me up. My arms wrap around him. I silently sob into his chest. A noise has me picking up my head. On the other side of the stage hangs a rope. Isn't that the rope that helped hold my mother? I pull away from Paviche.

"Your family did this didn't they?"

"Bella"

"The rumors were true"

"Isabella please"

"Who did it?"

"Amore mio favore"

I shake my head. His hands reach for me. Pushing his hands away, I walk away from him. His footsteps coming closer. They stop abruptly. I fight the urge to turn and see why. My stilettos click as I run out of the backdoor. I sit in the alleyway. My heart feels as if it's breaking into a million pieces. First my mother and now my Paviche. My head falls back against the wall. Tears streaming down my face. If Pavi didn't do it himself, he at least knows who did it.

Anger rises in me as I stare up at the huge screen in the sky. On screen are the Largo's. Each making a scandal about Shiloh's father. Apparently he killed his wife and has been poisoning Shiloh. Nathan...a repo man. I shake my head. Mother was right. The Largo's only care for themselves. Shiloh stands up for herself. Letting them know that she will not be used. She refuses GeneCo. The lights go out and a shot echos through the opera house. Rotti glares at his children hissing that they disgust him and they aren't his children. He falls to the ground, dead. He got what he deserved. I watch her hold her father. They say beautiful things to each other and he dies in her arms.

As she walks out, I push my way through the crowd. Her eyes meet mine. She gets into a car. I follow her. I turn to look back. My eyes are met with those of my love. Pavi takes a step forward. I shake my head and get into the car. She leans her head on my shoulder. I lean on her head. We may have both lost a parent tonight, but we have each gained a sister. "At least we have each other", I smile.

"Yes. We have each other"


End file.
